we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Banger
Banger is a throwable weapon in We Happy Few. It is an improvised hand grenade consisting of a drinking canteen filled with explosives, with a leather sling and several screws drilled into the top of it, acting as detonators. Overview When wielding the Banger, the player will automatically aim at the closest target but one can also manually aim their throw by holding down the attack button When aiming a throw, the game will display a red laser-like line showing the trajectory, with a white reticle showing the point of impact. If an the throw is aimed at an NPC, they will be highlighted by a white outline, even through walls. Once thrown, the Banger will travel along a set trajectory until it impacts a surface or an NPC. When it hits something, it will explode, causing high damage and possible inflicting bleeding to anything caught in the blast radius, with the damage decreasing the further the target is from the impact. If the player is caught in the blast radius, they will suffer self-damage. Bigger Banger Bigger Banger is a more powerful variant of the normal Banger. It differs from the normal version in that its primary payload, Black Powder has been replaced with the much more powerful Trinitrotoluene (TNT), resulting in a bigger explosion. The Bigger Banger behaves identically to the normal Banger, save for its higher damage, making it more powerful in combat, but also more dangerous in the hands of an enemy. Berserk Bomb Berserk Bomb is a type of banger that makes every NPC nearby go berserk and attack whoever is not berserk, including the player. It doesn't inflict any damage on the targets either, as the damage is meant to come from the berserk NPCs. Vomit Bomb Vomit Bomb is another type of banger that the player can either craft themselves or find in chests and other areas in the game. It will not inflict any damage on the targets when used, but it will cause them to stop in their tracks and thow up, allowing the player to escape safely. The player will not be inflicted by the bomb. Smoke Bomb Smoke Bomb is a version of the banger that Doctors use against the player. When used, it will emit a very small white cloud. Despite what the description says, the player will not actually get anything from walking into it. It can, although rarely, be found on Doctors corpses. Crash Bomb Crash Bomb is an unused version of the banger that the player was meant to be able to craft and use against Wellies, when thrown it will emit a large black cloud that makes every wellie, Bobby and Doctor break into tears for a while. It is only accessible through console commands. Crafting All of the bombs are listed under the Weapons category in the crafting menu, it depends on the character if they can craft them from a workbench or chemistry set. Banger x1 Canteen x1 Cloth Scrap x1 Black Powder x3 Loose Screw Bigger Banger x1 Canteen x1 Cloth Scrap x1 TNT x3 Loose Screw Berserk Bomb x1 Canteen x1 Hallucinogen x2 Phytosteroid x1 Black Powder Vomit Bomb x1 Rotten Apple x2 Rotting Meat x1 Canteen x1 Black Powder Trivia * The Banger was likely invented by the Home Army as a substitute for their standard-issue grenades once supplies ran out. ** This is seen as the Home Army soldiers will throw Bangers in combat and both types of Bangers can be found in the supply dumps on Ravensholm. Gallery BiggerAndSmallBombItem.PNG|Bigger Banger (front) and Regular Banger (back) seen in game. BerserkBombItem.PNG|Berserk Bomb seen in game. VomitBombItem.PNG|Vomit Bomb seen in game. SmokeBombItem.PNG|Smoke Bomb seen in game. CrashBombItem.PNG|Crash Bomb seen in game. Category:Crafting Category:Equipment Category:Weapons